


Blind Date

by AmericasFanboy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blind Date, Humanstuck, M/M, Oneshot, Sollux Captor/Tavros Nitram - Freeform, TavSol - Freeform, soltav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericasFanboy/pseuds/AmericasFanboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux gets forced on a blind date while he knows absolutely nothing about the person. (Humanstuck)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I have this written elsewhere as well so, no, this is not Plagiarized/Stolen. Thank you. c:  
> Also yes this is a crack-pairing but I... don't... care. ~

Okay, so he didn't normally do this. This whole blind date thing was actually really stupid when he thought about it, but at the same time he didn't really care anymore. Ever since she passed away, he refused to date anyone for years. Sollux decided it would be okay to hide in his house and waste the days away. That was until his friends decided enough was enough and began pestering him to get his life together.

Somewhere along the line his friends thought he should start dating again. However, he was never really one to sweet talk with the ladies. So what did his friend Karkat decide to do? He signed him up on one of those stupid dating sites. It was ridiculous that people decided the internet was a safe place to meet others on! Now he knew how to properly use a computer and using it in order to find desperate losers was not correct!

 _Oh wait, I'm one of those losers_. He shook his head, staring at himself in the mirror as he fixed his stupid tie that his friend Kanaya practically forced him to wear. Along with this awful suit that made him look like one hell of a douche. Honestly he made fun of people who wore things like this, so how did he end up in one? Better yet how did he end up in this whole situation? Just a month ago he was staring at his computer with the lights off and soda cans all over his room.

The worst part of this wasn't even the fact that he was in a stupid monkey suit, or meeting someone from the internet in real life. It was that he was actually looking forward to it. Which is ridiculous because he doesn't know anything about her. Seriously Karkat decided it would be a funny idea to accept the first request he saw. For all Sollux knew she could be a penguin in a dress. He didn't even get to talk to the person. Karkat thought it would be nice of him to set up the whole date.

Of course there was always the whole, "Wow this could actually be someone dangerous." Except, that wasn't even something on Sollux's mind. He was more concerned on if the girl would actually be nice or end up being a huge bitch. Sollux groaned to himself as he finally got everything in order. He gripped his car keys tightly, glancing at the mirror one more time to check himself over. His dark brown hair was combed neatly although it still stood out a bit at the sides. His nearly pale skin seemed to beam in the glass. Lastly were his odd colored eyes that stood out way too much for his own comfort. One looked glassy brown while the other seemed a clear light blue. He had bad vision in one of the eyes, but that's another story for another day. He brought his glasses to his face and slipped them on.

Right now he had to figure out a way to ignore how much he hated his eyes and focus on this date. He winced at the thought of the word. He couldn't believe he was actually going along with this. He could just back out now and watch a movie for the night. It wasn't like he knew the person, so he didn't have to feel bad.

Of course, thinking and doing are two different things. Hence, Sollux actually found himself walking out of the house and closing the door behind him. He quickly walked over to his car and slipped inside, tugging on his tie a bit. Man this thing was pretty much choking him! He let out a heavy sigh and put the key into the ignition, starting up the car.

This was his last chance. Go back inside, or go along with this date?

Sollux stepped on the gas and that was the end of that.

He drove through the night, glancing up at the sky every now and then to admire its darkness. The moon seemed nearly full tonight as it beamed down onto his car. His mouth twitched into a smile as he focused on the streets. Luckily for him there was hardly any traffic at night. Therefore he found himself in front of the restaurant pretty fast.

He stared up at it and swallowed thickly. There was no turning back now.

He stepped inside as his eyes immediately began to dart around. The place was pretty full and that put him at slight ease. If it was somewhere empty he would have been suspicious, it's not like he knew who this was yet. He cleared his throat before walking up to the front desk and forcing a smile.

"Excuse me, I had a reservation here. My name is Sollux Captor." The lady behind the counter nodded and began typing his name into the computer before giggling to herself. How odd. Maybe his name was funny, he always thought it was odd compared to other simple ones.

"Oh yes, you have a date waiting for you right?" She looked up a him. She had long black hair and a bit of an overbite. It was actually pretty adorable on her. Her emerald eyes dug into his, almost as if she wanted to know everything about him. It actually made him pretty angry. Who was she to stare at him like that?

Sollux ripped his gaze away and inhaled slowly. He was not going to let his weird emotion swings get in the way of this... This what? It's not like he actually cared if this date went all right or not. He nodded once, not able to find his voice at that moment. She grinned up at him, standing up and gesturing for him to follow her. Sollux quickly obliged and began walking behind her. He peeked into a few booths along the way, watching the other happy couples or friends joking around and eating. He smiled to himself. It would be nice if this date took a turn like that.

Sollux nearly toppled over the girl when he didn't notice her abruptly stopped. He blinked a few times and opened his mouth to respond, but the girl was already beginning to walk away. "Someone will be with you shortly! Have fun!"

Sollux stared at her leave before turning his head to the booth. That was where he saw his date. His eyes widened as he saw _him_.

 _He_ had on a suit as well. _He_ had light tan skin which made Sollux guess he was Spanish of some sort. _He_ had silky (did he just think silky?) black hair that was in a mohawk. _He_ was staring straight at Sollux with a goofy smile that showed off perfectly white teeth. _He_ had round almond eyes that seemed to be gleaming. Lastly, _he_ was a damn _he_.

Sollux took a step back, arching both eyes in bewilderment. Oh, Karkat was going to pay for this. He was going to pay so hard that he would be bankrupt. No, he would owe so much money that he would have to sell his soul in order to pay it all back. Sollux wasn't sure what to do. The last thing he was expecting was for his date to end up being a hot guy. Wait, did he just call him hot? Okay sure he was handsome, but still. He was a damn guy!

"I'll be right back!" Sollux choked out before he ran off, dodging a few of the waiters and waitresses. He scrambled about before pushing the bathroom door open and entering. It seemed to be empty which was perfect. He patted his pants down before reaching into his right pocket and pulling out his cellphone. He unlocked it and began furiously tapping the buttons on the screen. It rung for a few seconds before it was picked up.

"What do you want fuckass? Shouldn't you be on your date?"

"I am on my date you asshole!" Sollux snarled, not even attempting to hide his lisp. "And guess what? You put me on a date with a fucking dude!"

A burst of laughter could be heard on the other line and Sollux stomped his foot on the ground. Did he think this was a joke?

"Holy shit! Are you serious? That is so fucking funny!" Karkat breathlessly spoke into the phone.

"Karkitty, is that Sollux? How is his date going?" Another voice could be heard. Sollux guessed it was his other friend, Nepeta.

"Oh my God, get this! Sollux is on a date with a guy!" Karkat responded, not even bothering to cover the phone so Sollux couldn't hear.

"Damn it, KK, this isn't fucking funny! He's out there waiting for me!" Sollux groaned loudly, leaning up against the bathroom wall and rubbing his face.

"Give me the phone!" Nepeta suddenly chimed as a shuffle was heard. Sollux arched a brow as he heard Karkat swear and his voice grow distant.

"Sollux?"

"Nepeta? Yeah I'm here."

"Are you really on a date with a guy?"

"Unfortunately."

"Oh that's so cute! This is purrty much like a fanfiction I wrote once!" Nepeta purred out, literally.

"Look, Nepeta, I don't want to be a dick here but this is real life! Not one of your silly stories!"

"Okay, look." Her voice was suddenly serious, all signs of joking seeming to disappear. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"But he's a gu-"

"So what! Purrtend he's a friend then! Just two friends eating dinner!"

"I guess."

"Look, you can do this! Trust me! Just have dinner with him and go home, no harm done!" Nepeta giggled as Karkat's voice and swearing came closer.

"Give the phone back to me!" He yelled from the other line.

"Oh, I got to go! Bye Sollux, good luck!"

"Don't fuck up idiot!" Karkat added onto Nepeta as both voices cut off.

Sollux sighed and lowered his phone, staring at it. Well that wasn't exactly what was supposed to happen. He was mostly planning to yell at Karkat until he felt better. That wouldn't have done much though. At least Nepeta calmed him down. He took in a deep breath before exhaling and walking out of the bathroom, stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

When he returned to his booth, his date was nervously folding and unfolding a napkin. When Sollux slipped inside and forced a smile at him, the other grinned back putting the napkin down.

"Hey, I'm Sollux." He might as well introduce himself and get this over with.

"Uh, hi. I'm Tavros." His date chuckled lowly, hesitantly offering a hand out. Sollux stared at it for a moment before reaching over and taking his hand, shaking it in greeting.

"So, you're the one from the internet," The odd eye colored man blurt out, mentally swearing. Of course he is you idiot! Who even says something so stupid?

"Yes. Uh, I'll be honest with you. I didn't think you would be so handsome." Tavros quietly mumbled, beginning to fiddle with his fork.

 _I didn't expect you to be a guy._ "Wow, thanks, I guess. So nice weather out today, huh?" _Who asks about the weather? He should be insulted that you're making all this ridiculous small talk. Just shut up and wait for the food._ Sollux lightly tugged on his collar, suddenly feeling twenty degrees warmer.

Tavros let out a small laugh, turning his head in order to look out the window. "Yeah, it is pretty nice out there. The night sky, um, looks beautiful." Sollux decided to direct his attention outside as well, figuring it would give him an excuse to stay quiet for a few minutes. Tavros wasn't lying though, it was gorgeous outside. The moon was providing just enough light in order to see the few people walking. A group of fireflies flew around, blinking on and off. One woman had a cup in her hands as she walked next to another man. Sollux guessed it was hot chocolate since it was too late for coffee. Then again this was America and coffee was something to drink at any time of the day. Another man was walking his black dachshund past a few kids running around at the nearby park. The sight was breath taking, almost like it came straight from a movie or art museum.

"You have very nice eyes, uh, by the way." Sollux blinked a few times before looking over at the other, tilting his head as if he didn't hear him right.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, uh, I said your eyes are nice." Tavros repeated himself, tensing up at having to do so. He looked scared half to death. Sollux quietly chuckled, the poor guy was probably wondering if he had said something wrong. He reached over and patted the tan boy's hand, quickly questioning why he did so. He didn't know this guy, so why did it matter how he felt? Sollux retreated his hand as soon as he thought about it.

Tavros didn't seem to notice that too much, just seeming happy that Sollux gave a crap. He looked up with his golden brown eyes and genuinely smiled at Sollux. Yes, there was no mistaking it. He was actually really happy to be here with Sollux, and that look said it all.

Hence, a tinge of guilt went down his spine as he visibly shuddered and decided the table look a lot better to stare at. Tavros looked so happy to be at the restaurant with Sollux, and here he was just putting it off as nothing. Sure he was a dude, but what did that matter? The least the pale man could do was make this a good night for the both of them. He nodded to himself and looked back up at Tavros. However the tan skinned boy's eyes were elsewhere as a waitress dropped off a basket of bread, biscuits, and butter.

"May I take your order tonight?" She smiled at the two. Sollux noticed the double take she took as her smile grew.

Wait, order? Damn it! He was so focused on the fact the date hadn't turn out as he planned that he didn't even bother to look through the menu! Tavros apparently had enough time to look through it though because he quickly responded.

"Uh, can I have a number three special with the mashed potatoes and soup," Tavros politely told her, folding his hands together on the table. "Oh, and Pepsi will do."

She nodded at him before turning her gaze to Sollux who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Uh," He began, licking his suddenly dry lips while trying to form a full sentence. "I'll have what he's having, except with a Sprite." The waitress nodded before walking off.

Tavros let out a little giggle as she did and Sollux turned his head to gaze at him. "You have no idea what you just ordered, do you?" Sollux could feel his face growing hot at the accusation, only because it was true. He weighed out his options before deciding just to tell the other the truth.

"No fucking idea," he admitted and Tavros fully laughed this time. Sollux couldn't help the smile that graced his features, Tavros' happiness was contagious. Soon both their laughter filled the restaurant and mixed in with the countless others. After a few moments both were smiling at each other in a comfortable silence.

Sollux took this moment to fully trace out the other man's features in his mind. Tavros had very smooth caramel skin. He noted how short his nails were and guessed the other bit them. His expression always seemed soft yet his actions looked very hesitant most of the time. Almost as if he was second guessing everything in did. Sollux couldn't help but wonder why. The other did nothing wrong and had no reason to act such a way. That was when Sollux dared to trail his eyes to Tavros'.

They were a light brown and practically sparkled in the dim lighting. Sollux knew that already though, he was looking for something else. Almost like the girl at the front desk, he was seeking a story. Why was Tavros the way he is? He stared for a moment before noting that there was so much more behind that happy mask he wore. There was a story that Sollux guessed he didn't tell many people.

It was when he noticed Tavros staring right back at him that it dawned on him. Tavros was probably trying to read Sollux as he was trying to read him. He didn't seem mad though, or even curious. He simply smiled warmly at Sollux, probably having been through this process before. That made Sollux a little mad, but he wasn't sure why. It's not like this guy meant anything to him. Still, the thought of him being with other guys made him ... _jealous_.

Whether he was gay or not didn't hide the fact he was jealous of Tavros being with other guys.

Tavros was beginning to bite his lower lip and Sollux assumed he was making a weird face while thinking.

"Sorry about that, my mind began to wander." He offered a quick smile and Tavros was happy to return it.

"It's okay, uh, do you want some of this?" He tilted his head, gesturing to the bread and biscuits in the basket. "I don't really want to spoil my appetite."

Well damn right he wanted some, he was most likely paying for all of this. Sollux reached over and snatched up one of the biscuits, quickly splitting it open and placing it on one of the tiny dishes he received along with the basket. He reached over for his butter knife and wiped it with his napkin, opening up one of the tiny butter ...cups? Is that what he would call these? Whatever they were. The tiny butter-like-cup-things. He began spreading the white and mostly unhealthy fat onto his biscuit before putting both pieces together and taking a bite.

As soon as he swallowed he perked up, "This is actually fucking amazing!" Tavros' eyes widened, most likely at Sollux's loose use of swearing before smiling. "You should try one!"

"Oh, it's alright." Tavros began biting on his lip again, lightly tugging at it.

"No, seriously!" Sollux swallowed the rest of his current biscuit before reaching for another one and repeating the process. "Just try a bite!" He commanded as he leaned over and held the buttery biscuit out to the other.

"Uh, thank you, but I really rather not." Tavros looked like he was about to have a panic attack as he began to wrung his hands together. Sollux was pretty persistent at this point though as he only leaned over more.

Eventually Tavros seemed to give in as he shyly opened his mouth and Sollux pushed the biscuit in. Tavros took a small bite before reaching up to hold the biscuit himself as Sollux retreated his hand.

 _You just molested the poor guy with food_.

Sollux blanked out for a moment as it slowly processed in his head. Holy crap, he did just do that, didn't he? Any signs of a smile instantly faded away from his face as he turned his head away. He could hear the other still taking small bites, even though Sollux was pretty sure he didn't want to eat anymore.

"So, um, what sort of things are you into?" Tavros asked as he seemed to finally swallow the rest of the biscuit. Sollux perked up at his voice, relieved that the other didn't sound mad about the whole thing.

"I like computers." Sollux decided staring out of the booth was a lot easier than facing Tavros. that way it reduced the chances of him making a complete fool of himself.

"Computers? Oh, like games? I love games." Tavros spoke from the opposite side of him happily.

"More like coding, but I do play games every now and then. What kind of games do you play?"

"Well, honestly I'm a huge nerd for Pokemon." Sollux could hear his voice grow softer, like he was ashamed to admit that.

"Pokemon? Wow, I haven't watched that in years."

"Oh."

Sollux's eyebrows furrowed, wondering why the other suddenly stopped talking. Did he say something wrong? He guessed it did kind of sound like he was calling the popular series childish. He slid his tongue over his lip before speaking. "What do you like about it?"

That seemed to cheer Tavros up as he instantly responded. "I love all the Pokemon of course! They're so cute, but also strong and unique. They all have different types and powers and it's just so awesome! I have every game and a bunch of cards!" Sollux listened closely as he spoke, the faintest smile on his lips. He sounded so happy as he spoke, as if he was actually confident in this topic. "It's just really great."

"We should have a battle one day." Sollux couldn't help his growing smirk.

"What?" Tavros sounded absolutely confused.

"I said I haven't watched it in years. That doesn't mean I still don't play it." Sollux let go of a short chuckle as he heard the other gasp.

"Wow I would love to! I've never met anyone our age that plays! Not outside the internet, at least! We'll definitely have a battle next time."

Next time? _Next time_? Sollux's smirk faded away as he realized another date was just sort of confirmed. Holy shit. That was not his intention at all. Yet, it didn't really concern him. He was pretty happy to at least have made plans to get out of the house again.

"Oh, I think I see our food coming." Sollux arched a brow but didn't face his date, instead peeking his head out of the booth to see if the statement was true. Sure enough a waiter was walking over with two large trays in his hand. As both were lowered onto the table Sollux noticed how his stomach grumbled. He bit his lower lip slightly and hoped no one heard that. It was failed hope though considering Tavros was hiding a laugh behind his hand.

"Wow, someone seems hungry." Tavros let out a chuckle as the waiter lowered the drinks. Sollux smiled sheepishly at him, half glad it broke the previous tension and half embarrassed. He wished he could have an 'off' button for his stomach sometimes.

The two broke off into a comfortable silence as they had begun to eating. Apparently Tavros had ordered some kind of pasta, Alfredo, or whatever. Sollux didn't really care, he was just glad it was food. He cleaned off his fork with a napkin before poking at the noodles.

"Uh, I hope you don't mind that there's no sort of meat in this. I'm kind of a Vegetarian." Tavros was already digging into his own plate as he spoke with his mouth full. For some reason he was glad this didn't have to be a completely formal date with manners. Sollux didn't do manners himself. Those were boring and involved effort. Another thing Sollux didn't enjoy.

"It's alright. So are you an animal lover or something?" _You idiot, what if he just doesn't like meat? Not everyone has to love animals not to eat them._ Sollux began biting the inside of his cheek, desperately hoping the stupid shit that came out of his mouth would stop. The voices in his head didn't help much either. He shouldn't have forgotten to take his pills on a day like today, but for now he will just have to deal with it.

"Oh, well actually yes I do! I adore them, I feel like I have this connection with them. Uh, does that make sense? Probably not." Tavros frowned as his hand holding his fork went limp against the bowl. Sollux couldn't control the way his heart began to speed up at the sight. Tavros looked so hurt right now. It made Sollux wonder if someone previously in his life would judge what he said.

"No, it makes perfect sense. I have a love for bees myself." Sollux decided to chime in, hoping to ease the other. He assumed it worked considering Tavros smiled at him and tilted his head to the side.

"Bees?"

"Yeah, it's just this thing I have with them. I appreciate the way they make honey I guess." _Do you realize how stupid you sound right now_? _You're going to chase him away_! Wait why did he care? Did he really want something with Tavros?

"Honey? You like honey?" Tavros began eating again, lowering his head to ensure the food made it into his mouth before slipping into the plate again.

"Yeah, it just tastes good." Sollux kept his eyes to his own plate, twirling his fork around. It was a moment of silence before he decided to take a sip of his soda, only to be met with sudden laughter on his part. When he looked up Tavros had apparently made a mess of the buttery cream from the pasta all over his mouth. However, the other didn't seem to notice as he gave Sollux a blank look. "Y-You got a little-" Sollux started but couldn't finish as he burst out into a fit of laughter. The other just looked too adorable with his surprised wide eyes!

"Here, let me get it." Sollux calmed down just enough to grab Tavros' napkin and lean over the table for the second time tonight. He gently patted the cloth over his mouth as Tavros remained still, eying Sollux's every movement. Sollux inhaled sharply as he dared to look up into Tavros' eyes once again. He didn't notice how close he was to the other. Their faces were merely inches apart and Sollux could feel his heart going rapid once more. He stopped his movements as his hand lingered on the tan man's cheek.

The worst part was that he couldn't tear his eyes away. As much as he wanted to, another part of him absolutely refused. The voices in his head began clashing. _Back away you idiot! No, go closer. You're making a complete fool of yourself! Kiss him. Wow, you're fucking gay you know that? Just a few inches and your lips will be pressed up against his. Faggot. Move. Imagine what Karkat would say about this! You know you want to kiss him at least once. Look at how cute he is. **He hasn't even moved away yet.** _

That was enough to convince Sollux to move forward and press his lips against the pair in front of him. It was fast, sloppy, and boy did he love it. It wasn't longer than a few seconds before he pulled away and sat back down in his seat, lowering his gaze to the table.

Quiet filled the space between them this time, and it was not comfortable. Oh no, it was very awkward and tense. _Are you happy now? You fucked up._ It was game over now. He fucked up. Once again bringing up the question, why did he care?

As if he wasn't already feeling bad, it all suddenly made sense. He did want something with Tavros. Sure, he was a guy, but at this point did it matter? Ever since she was gone, Sollux had been lonely. It had been years since he left his damn room. If he was suddenly gay, or bisexual, fuck it. Who gave a shit anymore? It's not like this realization meant anything anyway. He fucked it all up already. Who even kisses on the first date?

He let out a quiet sigh and decided to peek his head out of the booth once again, calling a waiter over.

"We're ready for the bill," Sollux mumbled, keeping his gaze on anything and everything but his date.

"Are you sure sir?" The waiter gave him a confused look, but Sollux ignored it.

"Yes, please." He just wanted the damn bill so that he could put this all behind him. It was what he originally planned in the first place.

"Right away, sir." The waiter left and Sollux had to face the horrible silence one more time. Seriously, why did he have to go and fuck everything over? Then again, he did warn Karkat he wasn't good at this whole thing. He should have been prepared for something bad like this to happen, so he wasn't too sure why he was upset now.

"Sollux."

 _No, please_. Sollux stopped breathing as he hesitated before slowly tilting his head up. There were those soft brown eyes again, staring right at him. His heart was basically winning first place in a race at this point. He momentarily wondered if it was possible to get a heart attack this way. Actually, if it was he wouldn't mind. At least then he would most likely die with those gorgeous eyes as the last thing he saw. It's not like he had much more to live for at this point anyway. His will to live wasn't exactly the highest to begin with.

"Are you okay?" Tavros didn't part his eyes as Sollux continued to look directly at them. The other didn't seem angry at all, if anything... Tavros actually looked disappointed. Sollux finally let go of the breath he was holding and cocked his head to the side.

"You're not mad that I..?" He sputtered out while his hands gripped a handful of his pants.

"Why would I be mad about that? Uh, I quite enjoyed it." Tavros chuckled a bit, finally gazing away. That's where Sollux saw it. The slightest dust of a blush appearing over his caramel cheeks. If Sollux wasn't this close to him, he probably wouldn't have noticed it. There it was though, and it looked _precious_. He didn't even care how gay he sounded right now.

"Seriously?" Sollux blinked a few times, his lisp heavy as he questioned. There was no way that he was this fortunate to meet this guy online. He didn't even know that much about him, but he could already tell that whatever he had to say would be beautiful.

"Uh, of course!" The corners of his mouth curled up as the young man grinned at him. Sollux felt so many emotions at once that all he could think to do was nod with a goofy grin of his own.

It was then that the waiter returned with the bill and placed it down on the table before smiling and walking away. Sollux promptly slapped the money on the table as he stood up along with Tavros. Now that they were out of the booth Sollux could see how tall his date was. He was definitely taller than him, maybe not much, but still enough to clearly see a difference. Tavros seemed bashful of his height as he hung his head a bit lower and twiddled his fingers.

"I'll drive you home," Sollux said before fully thinking it through. Tavros smiled gratefully at him in response as they made their way down the aisle to exit the restaurant. On the way out Sollux turned his head to wave farewell to the girl at the counter from before. She smiled at the both of them, wiggling her fingers as she waved back.

"Come back soon!" She called out as Sollux held the door open for Tavros.

"I may just take you up on that offer," He smiled as he let go of the door and heard it snap shut.

It wasn't long until they were both in the car and Sollux was driving according to Tavros' directions. Soon the car stopped in front of a large house. Deciding to be the gentleman that he actually wasn't, Sollux stepped out of the car as soon as it stopped and jogged over to the passenger side. He opened the door as Tavros smiled up at him and got out. A minute later the two were in front of the house door while smiling at each other.

"So, you want to do this again some time?" Sollux whispered lowly, as if someone else would hear him at this time of night.

"Uh wow, I would love to." Tavros reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out his own cellphone, opening it up and looking at Sollux once again. Sollux revealed his phone number as the other saved it into his contacts.

"I guess I should go now," Sollux tugged on his collar as he took a step back. However as he did he was surprised when a pair of lips were suddenly pressed against his own. He stood startled for a second before recuperating and kissing back. It didn't last long, but it was enough to send a spark down his spine.

When he pulled away Tavros was smiling down at him and reversing his way into his house.

"Have a good night, Sollux." Tavros waved once more before slipping into his house and closing the door.

Sollux stood there and stared at the house as the lights beamed to life on the inside. He probably had the most ridiculous smile on right now, but he couldn't care less. His hand shot into his pocket and pulled out his phone before he knew what he was doing. Soon his phone was pressed up to his ear.

"KK, I take back what I said about blind dates."


End file.
